The Mystery Mercenary
by FairyWilbury
Summary: A story of the 'Mystery Mercenary' Mike. Starting the day a full squad of his ex-colleagues comes after him to bring him down.
1. Introduction

**Introduction.**

- …last one… Whispered Mike to himself, as if he was cursing. He was sitting behind a large metal box in a huge hangar-like building.

Mike reloaded his gun with the last magazine case.

The fighting for the sector has been going on for more than an hour. All the guardian troops were eliminated by now.

Generally speaking, the whole country was in ruins. Deidrana escaped the palace just before it was overtaken by enemy forces. At that time Enrico's people controlled the majority of the sectors and all the mines, therefore having an economic advantage and being able to afford to bring in the best mercenaries to finish the job. And 'though there still was some resistance, it was now the matter of days before the was finishes.

_Mike's job here was not just well-paid. Payment, which he had received here by now would be sufficient for an average mercenary to lead a luxury life without the need to work for years and years, they could only dream of such amount of money. Even for Mike himself it was fair enough pay for risking his life._

_The offer to join Deidrana's army came at the perfect time – it was the time, when he was negotiating with AIM yet another raise of his salary. And he was determined he will get what he wants – he always does, with very few exceptions. _

_The story about the new contract with 'a bit' higher salary repeated itself now and then through all the years whilst Mike was working for AIM. But this time chiefs of AIM thought that they should put an end to it and they preferred to do it right then. The situation, as they thought, was nearly critical – a lot of mercs envied his salary and the best of them were just about to ask for the same payment. Yes, Mike was the best one, he was the 'living-legend' of AIM. But he was commonly feared by other mercenaries and his egocentric, arrogant and heartless personality was the reason. They hated him. _

_As for him - he never really bothered himself to give a damn, although he was very well aware of those attitudes almost since the day he joint AIM. There were even a few open conflicts with some of the mercs. Especially, with Gus, who remained always a 'number two' because of Mike. Out of all people there and possibly out of all people on Earth, he had only one true friend and it was Scully. But even Scully did not know where does Mike live, nor if his name was really 'Mike'. No one, except those two themselves, knew the story of their friendship, but everyone wondered, how could such a friendly, open-minded person like Scully get along with Mike, who appeared to them dark-souled and coldhearted. Yet some of the other mercenaries esteemed Mike for his genius and professionalism. But those were few – like Lynx, Reaper or Scope (although she feared him as death itself, he was nearly her personal phobia and probably the only thing which she was so afraid of)._

Half an hour ago a bullet stroke Lynx's chest, while he was trying to enter the building. He stepped aside to hide himself away from the enemy's view behind the wall.

-Gosh.. That's him..

Lynx wasn't able to say more – he tried to understand how is it possible – Mike was there, working for Deidrana.

- Have you seen a ghost?

Asked Reaper, probably mocking, although knowing this man, he might have been deadly serious.

-Lynx, are you wounded?

Raven was confused, but she stayed cool-minded.

-Yeah, a ghost would be the right definition.

Answered Lynx slowly, still he couldn't believe..

-Eh? No, I'm not, 'twas bulletproof west…

-Lynx, is that you?

The voice coming from the building sounded ironical and self-confident.

_Lynx shivered, as he has heard it. He has heard it a lot of times before and knew for sure who was the owner of this voice. Lynx respected Mike. He remembered all the missions he was on with Mike, like the Metavira one. _

_Once Mike saved few mercenaries (including Lynx). It happened when all people in their squad were seriously injured and couldn't fight anymore. Mike himself was wounded too. He and Lynx were inside a small building with two enemies inside and one outside of it. The one, who was outside shoot Lynx in the head. Only the helmet saved Lynx then from death but he fell down almost loosing his consciousness. Mike has shot that guy just a second before he was injured again by the two enemies who were right in front of him. He was pushed against the wall by their shots, then he slowly drooped to the floor, bleeding. Lynx saw Mike closing his eyes as if he was fainting. At that moment Lynx thought that that's the end – they will all die here… And that made him realize how much he still wanted to live despite pain from wounds and despair, but he couldn't move at all, let alone use his weapon. The very next moment he saw Mike was getting up - he sat on the floor, holding his gun ready to shot. In a few seconds Mike emptied the whole magazine into the enemies. He remained sitting watching those soldiers with a pale face and a glance of cold fire in his eyes. Only when Mike was completely sure his enemies are dead, he fell down too, exhausted but knowing that the mission was successfully fulfilled. A helicopter came to take them back, the whole squad has been saved. Lynx knew perfectly well that it made no difference to Mike if he saved them or not, whether they survived or died of critical injuries. Mike has done his job. The job he was paid for._

_When Lynx fully recovered after that mission he came to the AIM office building to re-join the organization, ready for a new deal. In the corridor which leads to the main office door, he met Mike, who was there, probably, to discuss his salary… as usual. That guy looked like he hadn't received any injuries just few weeks ago – as though he was working on his "Mystical Mercenary" image. Anyway that was impressive. At that moment Lynx thought about what had happened on the last mission, remembered his own despair and delirious desire to live, while Mike remained a prof… And he felt that he has to thank Mike. So Lynx went strictly to him, feeling doing the right thing._

_- I just wanted to say 'thank you' – you saved my life there…_

_Said Lynx, giving his hand to Mike, who seemed to be rather surprised by this words and actions. He shook Lynx hand automatically and didn't answer at all – just went off. It looked either as an open offense or at least as a deeply insolent behavior. "What a stupid thing it was, damn such ideas!" – thought Lynx, passing by some other mercenaries gazing at him – "Next time you'd better think before doing something noble." Suddenly he was stopped by Gus, who stepped forward right in front of Lynx._

_- What's the matter, Rudy? Are you a member of Mike's fan club now?.._

_Said Gus, while some other guys behind his back laughed. Somehow this behavior of Gus and others made Lynx respect Mike – at least Mike would never behave like a clown – like a complete snob and arriviste – yes, but never a clown._

- If Mike betrayed us, we shall make him away…

Said Shadow in his calm low voice. Shadow had worked with Mike only twice, shortly before Mike had left the organization. But even that was enough for Shadow to hate Mike for his snobbism and some other features of his character.

- Bad man. Pity we don't have more grenades for this American bustard.

Said Ivan with strong Russian accent.

- How do you know he is American? Or by your logic the only place the bustards come from are United States?

Asked Reaper with sarcasm in his voice.

- One, two, three, four, five… How much of you are there for me?

Steady loud voice could be heard from the inside of the building. Mike's voice always sounds either as a command or a threat. That quality made the "club of Mike haters" even bigger.

- What the hell is going on here?

Asked Scully trying to catch his breath – he ran all over across the sector to join the others, as he and Gas killed the last sector guardian.

- Six.

Stated Mike aloud and by his voice no one could grasp what he is thinking about. But the next moment he quietly cursed.

- Shit. No chances.

Shadow looked at Scully very attentively.

- Mike is in there..

Answered he.

- Mike?..

Repeated Scully after Shadow. He knew perfectly what that meant. There were six of them at the moment against Mike, and even being the best one, the Legend and so on, he had no chances. Scully decided he has to try to talk to Mike, however useless it was. He knew, Mike would never drop a signed contract, but in despair everything is worth trying.

- Why are you doing it? Do they pay you gold?

Asked he loudly, trying to talk in his usual manner.

- Scully? Life is strange, isn't it? Why do you ask? I am not going to justify myself. It's never been about glory for me. It's about money.

It was obvious that Mike is determined on doing his job till the end. As always.

- By the way, I'll give you all another chance to escape.

- I'm afraid you are 'just a little bit' too self-confident. That was your fatal mistake to join the dictators army. Now you will pay for it.

Answered this time Shadow, who tried to enter the building.

The fire-fight went on – Mike shot Shadow twice: the first time the west saved him from injury, the second time he was wounded in the hand and came back outside by the order. At that time Gus came there - for him a chance to kill Mike legally and with a help of six soldiers was a dream come true. So Gus took over the operation. He left Ivan, Lynx and Shadow to watch over the entrance and sent Raven, Reaper and Scully inside. He himself preferred to stay outside until Mike would be wounded to finish him personally. But this plan didn't work out – Raven was killed after just a few minutes. That wasn't an improvement factor for the mercs, but it really made them angrier. During the fight Gus noticed that Scully haven't even tried to hit the target, while Mike had already shot him in the shoulder.

- Scully, what the hell are you doing?! Come back here!

Ordered Gus and carried on talking as Scully got out of the building.

- What have you done, uh?! Raven was killed and it is also your fault!

- I can't…

Said Scully quietly.

- He is a friend of mine. I can't kill him.

He looked Gus straight in the eyes.

- Yet he shot you just a couple of minutes ago! Your friendship didn't bother him too much, did it?

Answered Gus angrily. He always thought Scully is a fine guy, therefore he preferred to pretend that there was no friendship between Mike and Scully… But now, facing the fact, he put Scully on the list of his enemies.

- Leave him alone, Gus.

Interfered Lynx, who was outside too as a sniper.

- He is doing his job well. Watching your friend being killed is bad enough, don't make him participate in it. We'll get by without him.

Gus kept silence for a moment. He was angry but still didn't want to start an open conflict.

- Ok, Shadow, come back!

Said he on the radio.

- Let's do it this way. We may try to overrun positions inside with Lynx as the canopy. He won't have a chance, if all of us could take part in shooting that old beef-head.

Gus explained his idea further then added.

- Alright, let's make it fast!

So they tried to attack, but Mike's reaction was faster – he opened fire to prevent them entering. It took them fifteen more minutes, but with no result. Though time was working for them.

- Last one…

Whispered Mike, as it was his death-warrant. He almost ran out of bullets, and his enemies had no intent of changing tactics. He could still manage to hold on for another five minutes, but not more… Although he had a pistol with three bullets left as well it won't help him.


	2. Chapter 1 - Fire!

**Fire!**

There were two boxes standing on top of one another close to the door and Mike was now taking cover behind them with a pistol in his hand. The magazine case of his gun was already empty – he shot all the bullets to defend himself while getting to the door, so he threw the gun away. The pistol loaded with only three bullets wasn't much of help either. But nevertheless he had a plan, an idea of what can be done while he's on the mission and alive. He knew, he is going to die. But he was prepared to take as many enemies with him as he only could. Gus and others were silent for a few seconds – they tried to guess what had forced Mike to change his position, where he is now and what should they prepare to. They even thought there might be another exit from the building that they didn't notice. All that distracted their attention a little.

Mike felt it was the time to act - there were only three or four steps separating him from the door and his enemies. From the moment he took the path each step echoed in his head together with the blood pulsing in his ears as if he was walking on top of a huge drum, while in reality no one heard him coming.

At that moment Ivan was the one closest to the door and he was looking at Gus.

- Where had zat bustard gone?

Asked he in full voice.

- Maybe we should …

Ivan had never got a chance to end his phrase – he turned his head to the door, following Gus's eyes and faced a muzzle of the pistol, which Mike was holding right in front of Ivan's forehead. The trigger was pulled three times, all the three bullets hit Ivan and he fell down already dead. The same second Gus (who's reaction was the best of all the mercenaries there) shot Mike in the chest. The distance was small and bulletproof west didn't save Mike from this one – he stepped backwards and felt the wall behind his back. He didn't even try to hide inside the building – it was simply impossible and meaningless – he had no bullets, only a knife, which in this circumstances was nothing more but a useless piece of junk. So he stood there, leaning his back against the wall. He still had an empty pistol in his hand, covering his wound with the other hand. His yellow-brown eyes met eyes of all his enemies one by one. All the guns were facing him, but no one took a shot. It was the most terrifying silence he ever heard – only his heart was counting seconds. "He looks like lion in a cage…" – thought Lynx, wondering what should Mike feel now and how he manages to look dangerous even when caught. Even Gus seemed to be a bit hypnotized with those scary stubborn eyes, which added a bitter pill to his unquestionable victory. Only Scully had a feeling that he had to do something but he knew for a fact that nothing could be done. And Mike would finish his job, if they've switched places, wouldn't he?

No one said a word – there was only Mike's heavy gaze on one side and five people ready to shoot, held back by nothing but this gaze on the other. It lasted few seconds more until the atmosphere was on the top of the tense.

They all opened fire at the same time – five guns produced five flashes of light, all the five bullets stroke Mike, even Scully had taken a shot, almost instinctively. The strange thing was – no one, even Gus, has shot Mike in the face. It was like out of some kind of respect to him they didn't make him to loose his guise. For Gus it wasn't enough – he took two more shots right then to be absolutely sure that Mike had been killed.

Shots brought Mike down to the ground, the pain was hard to take, but it only lasted a few seconds. Different pictures from his past filled his mind – it was like 'that's the way it is – when you are dying, watch the past events of your life'. So he did.

_There was a big suspension bridge over a fast mountain river. It happened years and years ago, he was something like nineteen then. Mike was crossing the bridge holding a gun, Scully right behind him. Shot down by enemies Scully couldn't keep the balance and fall down from the bridge right into the river… Mike hadn't got the time to even turn his head to see that all happening. He was perfectly in control of his own situation, but didn't bother about the others. The whole squad was under the fire. They've made it to the other side and one of the two leaders ordered Mike, pointing at Scully, who was injured, but still trying to fight against the stream and wasn't very successful at it:_

_- Get that guy the hell out of there! We need all of you. _

_Mike quickly looked at the river – it was almost suicidal to jump in there. But an order is an order. The very next moment he threw away his gun, ran across the waterside and jumped into the water…The second team leader addressed the first one:_

_-Why the hell you sent this guy in? He is damn talented, he's worth the squad altogether, we can't afford loose him!_

_The other one replied calmly. _

_- Lower your voice. He'll be presumptions. If he is that good – he'll do it. If not… He is not worth your words. _

_Mike couldn't hear them talking and they've never told him anything like this. Yet he was fancy enough about himself without any encouragement from anyone, always dividing people into the two groups – those who are below him, and those who are temporarily above him, which meant he was moving people from second category into the first one, step by step, always heading for the top. _

_Now he had to jump into the stream to catch Scully, and get him out of it. He knew, it was a challenge - he had always to prove his skills and his unicity. Why was he doing this? – Same reason: "it's all about money". The better you are, the higher you go – the better they pay you. Now, injured in the shoulder by enemies and with the water getting into his throat, so that he couldn't breathe, he was trying to get to Scully… _

Mike coughed, feeling his own blood in his moth, blocking his throat so that he couldn't catch the air. All the pictures disappeared, his eyed were closed, his body cramped from pain… Few seconds he was agonizing then remained still.

- He deserved it.

Said Shadow calmly.

- Of course, he deserved it. For what he's done - for killing Raven and Ivan, for working for that bitch…

Answered Gus, looking at his life-long enemy lying in front of him covered with blood. "You deserve every second of your struggle for ruining years of my life." – Thought Gus still looking at him, - "I still wondering, who was you – a genetically invented robot or something?" – he smiled to himself - "But anyway, you are as mortal as we all are. That makes me think you were not worth your money," – he even regretted that he hadn't got a chance to say it all to Mike's face.

- Let's leave him in peace. He paid off all the debts now. And we have still some work to do.

Said Reaper, already walking away.

Other mercenaries followed him, including Gus, who enjoyed his victory, but now was feeling a bit uncomfortable with his own conscience. "C'mon, Mike hadn't got any conscience, you've got nothing to worry about now," – he tried to deal with himself in this manner.

Only Scully was still standing there. He lost his friend. And why? For money? Mike would say, it was worth it. Scully could't agree.

I'm sorry, buddy. It's sad. Not you, not like this… It's just money over friendship those days… Nah, as always for you. But so sad!..

Scully cast the last glance at his friend, running after the rest of the squad. Soon they moved to the other sector in search for Deidrana.


	3. Chapter 2 - The war is over

Gus, Lynx, Scully and Reaper found themselves in the countryside just a quarter of hour later, tired of a long battle they've had and feeling quite low. Lynx was dreaming of getting back to U.S., imagining his favorite places such as 'that little cozy nightclub just round the corner of his flat' or the bar, where he's spent a lot of wonderful evenings talking to friends over a drink and picking up girls. Shadow was concentrated on the task, but still he couldn't stop his thoughts going in different directions. As for the Reaper, it seemed he wasn't tired at all, but this crazy guy looked even more scary than usual with a feverish glance of his eyes. Scully was trying hard not to think bout his friend's death, but he couldn't keep his memories from floating his mind.

_They both were quite young as they met. Scully has just retired from the army – although he was very successful there, he had found the regular army too boring and hierarchal. Being experienced he's got noticed by two Irish gentlemen, who were living in America and were in search for skilled youngster for their own purposes. Until now Scully didn't find out who they actually were. The job they've offered him was obviously illegal, payment was low at the start, but it was an interesting, unusual and risky job (at least they were promising so) – and that was what Scully was searching for. Also they've told him that the salary will rise up if their project had to be successful. So being careless and in certain need of money (he was from a middle-class family, but at that moment living on his own) he took the job. Soon they took him to their base. There were twenty more guys – all of them were well-trained, skillful and very young. Mike was one of those guys – just a young boy with red-brownish hair and very serious eyes. The first thing that Scully noticed about him was that Mike was deeply introverted – while others were telling stories of their life or sharing past fighting experiences, Mike was just laying in bed, with a book in his hand. And his whole appearance empathized the fact that was something special, a lone stander, who preferred to be separated from the others by the invisible wall of scientific texts. Even then he told them nothing about himself except the fact that they could call him 'Mike'. _

_They've had a lot of missions in different places (they've been brought there by a helicopter or a plane) always without knowing anything about it except the map of the sector. And they never asked any questions – that was the condition of the deal. _

_The day that Scully perfectly remembered was the day when Mike saved his life. They were on a bridge over a mountain river Scully was unlucky to get hit by the enemy's bullet. Injured, with a stream pushing him Scully thought he was dying. The help came totally unexpected – Mike, being injured himself, caught him and brought him to the riverside holding with one arm. Scully hadn't even understood what happened. Although Scully didn't hear squad leader giving an order, he knew perfectly why Mike has done it. Surely this guy had no intentions to help Scully personally, he just followed an order, but still he did save his life. After Mike pulled Scully out, two guys in his squad took him by forearms and got him out from the battle to the spot where they had to wait for a helicopter. Scully was bandaged, but for sometime he remained in a state of shock. He has not been injured anytime before, and just few moments ago he almost faced death. Other members of the squad came later. Mike was still with them, although he was injured. The team leader didn't tell Scully anything, but that was even worse – he knew he disappointed them, which meant they could get rid of him and he still wanted the job… But the most important thing right now was the fact that he survived and he survived because of Mike. So he approached Mike._

_Hey, you saved me, buddy! I thought, I've no chances, you know… Down there in the river – that was scary… Don't know how you managed to get me out of it. You are a great pro, aren't you? _

_Scully was talking in his usual friendly manner, as if he was talking about a soccer game with his old friend, but he was actually serious about the subject._

_- Yes._

_Was the only answer. Mike was sitting there keeping a piece of bandage on the injury by his right hand. He only gave Scully a short look and kept on looking in a different direction._

_- Are you always that talkative?_

_Asked Scully ironically in a few seconds._

_Yes. _

_The answer was the same but this time Mike didn't even turn his head to look at Scully. _

_Alright then… Thanks anyway._

_Even Scully was confused by the strange behavior of this guy. He preferred to stop this dialog and joined the others. But also he was intrigued by this guy and grateful for what he has done for him. _

_After a quarter an hour they were taken by the helicopter and it brought them back to the base. They went inside the building and Scully felt like trying again. He caught Mike in the corridor. _

_How's your shoulder, buddy?_

_Asked he._

_Why?_

_Was the answer._

_Just wanted to know… You were hurt because of me._

_Scully was trying hard to keep the dialog going._

_I wasn't hurt because of you._

_Mike answered almost automatically._

_Scully stopped right there with no more strengths to continue on this 'friendly talk'._

_How much should I pay you for the opportunity to talk to you?_

_Mike had frozen and then slowly turned around to face Scully._

_What the hell are you talking about?_

_- I've just offered you money, 'cause I still want a pleasant talk and it's seems the only way how I could get what I want. _

_Scully answered again in the same manner, feeling like playing with fire and thinking that it was too much._

_But instead of getting angry Mike kept silence for a while and then laughed. He laughed only for few seconds but it was the first time Scully saw him laughing, before that this guy hadn't even smiled._

_- Funny. Now, what d' you want? _

_Scully smiled too._

_Just to talk as normal people do. You know, they, the normal people, are shaking hands sometimes and walking somewhere to have a chat. Let's go to the canteen, buddy, and I'll teach you how to talk. _

_After it, in the canteen, they had a dialog or almost a monolog of Scully, who told Mike about his past, about the time he joined the army and even about his family. _

_Now, what's about you? I am talking all the time, it's your turn._

_Mike looked at Scully with his serious and heavy gaze._

_No need. _

_Scully rolled his eyes._

_C'mon, why? Nah, I've promised to teach you how to talk. Now you see – I told you about myself and you have to say something like "oh, and I have been there and there" or "and in my childhood it was like…". Try it – people enjoy talking, believe me…_

_- Stop joking. I perfectly know what people enjoy. Still I have no intentions of talking about my past. That was a decision I made. I won't give away any information about myself. _

_Mike was speaking slowly, he seemed to be a very rational guy, even too rational for his age._

_Alright. I see… Don't know why the hell you need to keep your bio as a secret but it's up to you to decide… By the way, never heard anybody calling you by the last name, even our bosses are calling you 'Mike' – why? That's a bit weird, you know… And where are you from? I mean what city. Or that is the thing that you don't want to give away too?_

_Scully was talking as serious as he only could._

_I don't have a last name._

_Was the answer._

_And the city… Alright, I grew up in New York. Do not ask me any other questions - it's useless._

_Scully felt that it's truly useless to continue asking questions, although Mike's phrase about his last name sounded even more mysterious than the fact that nobody knew it. Instead of it Scully tried to use the information given._

_New York is a great place for a teenager, isn't it? _

_No, it's not. I've told – I don't want to talk about myself. _

_Mike was still talking with short phrases. _

_Scully got the idea and changed the topic to their work. Also he understand that it was some kind of check – Mike told him about New York to find out if Scully shared this information with the others or not. And Scully didn't. But still he wasn't sure that Mike told him the truth._

Let's have a rest, guys. It's been a long way…

Gus was tired more than the others, mainly because his leg still hurt after the accident.

This phrase pulled Scully back to the reality from his own thoughts. He felt even distracted by it – such an ordinary phrase from a guy who hated and killed his best friend…

Aren't you getting too old for this business?

Asked Scully angrily.

Gus looked at Scully.

Hey, what that means?!

What you heard.

The "friendly" guy Scully wasn't so friendly anymore. Or at least not right after his best friend was killed.

What's gotten into you? Are you looking for a fight?!

- Shut up you both!

Said Reaper calmly but very aloud, without even turning his head on them.

Scully wasn't in the mood to let it go but he was interrupted by Lynx.

Shh-h! There is a sound… of an engine. Can you hear it?

Shadow, who was totally indifferent to the conflict, shook up and nodded.

There is. Let's hide in the trees.

A few moments later two jeeps became visible for them. Those jeeps were following the road and getting closer. In the second car was sitting dark-haired women dressed in the rich clothes.

That's her… Finally…

Whispered Gus and then asked Lynx.

Could you set a target? You have a chance to change the history of this godforsaken country…

Lynx was already doing so.

Got it.

Whispered he back and pulled the trigger…

The Queen was dead and her death spread panic through the soldiers, who were there to protect her. Some of them escaped from the battle on the jeep, but soldiers who were in the second car stayed there and kept on fighting with a fanatical agony. For five skillful mercenaries it wasn't hard to kill four ex-soldiers of Deidrana, but it took them a bit longer in this case to break through the desperation of those troops.

Now it's all over. We fucking did it.

After the battle was over, Lynx was happy to pronounce this fact. Everyone was waiting for this moment for long time. The helicopter had to take them out and bring to Drassen Airport, but they were told to get the jeep there too – a car should be a very useful thing for the ex-rebels. But no one enjoyed the idea to drive the jeep almost through the whole country. Finally Scully decided to do the job – not that he would mind going to Drassen the easier way, but he waned to stay alone for sometime and that was the right opportunity.


	4. Chapter 3 - Back to the life

**Back to the life. **

Beat. Beating of his heart - abrupt and hollow it was. Unconscious with no thoughts and feelings yet he could hear that sound. Excluding it, a blank silence remained, but somehow he could concentrate his attention on the sound of his own heartbeat. Strangely enough, it brought back the sense of reality, as if he had re-emerged to life from a deep well of total unconsciousness. Mike had no idea of what had happened to him, where he was, why he was there or what state his body's in. Fear took over him, hopeless eternal fear, brought about by his helpless state. It was, probably, the first time when he was scared since the early childhood. Fear (as anything considering the reality) was beyond his grasp then, so he couldn't get in control. There was something unnatural in his state – his thoughts contained no words, he had no sense of his own body and no recollections of any past events. It took time before the ability to analyze and recall returned together with a horrible pain caused by his injuries. Well, at least the pain meant that he was still alive, despite everything that had happened.

Mike slowly opened his eyes only to find that his vision was too hazy and vague to get more information about the surroundings. At least the smudgy outlines of the buildings and the hum of people voices implied that he was still in the city - most possibly his enemies simply have left him (or his dead body, as they must be thinking) right where they've shot him.

Feeling the lack of oxygen he unzipped bulletproof west – even such a simple movement caused a new wave of pain – he pressed his hand against his chest and felt that the shirt under his palm was totally wet of his own blood. He was losing blood quickly and the lack of oxygen, which he experienced, could indicate that his lung was damaged – with such wounds, he would be 'lucky' if he could survive another hour without medical help. And there wasn't any possibility of it being available for him in the next hour… But still, even with no chances to survive, he followed his logic – if he was alive, he had to keep on acting while he was conscious - in his own opinion he was far too good to die without any resistance. Mike was sure that he couldn't do anything to his wounds by himself – too complicated for an almost unconscious person, for whom every movement was painful. So the first thing he did – he pulled out a knife. He knew, that the majority of the citizens hated Deidrana, and he was dressed in her army uniform, which meant, citizens would be pleased to finish him off. Even with a knife in his hand, he could hardly expect to protect himself, but at least he could try. As the risk to be killed by some citizen was quite high, he tried to look around in search for some shelter to hide in. The door, which was leading inside the building, was just one meter away, but even such a distance was almost insuperable in his state. He mustered his strength and tried to crawl to the door - pain increased, but he managed to get inside the building. Breathing hard, Mike felt a salt smack in his mouth and on his lips and the picture in front of his eyes started to fade – he had lost his consciousness again, tightly holding the knife. The last question he had in his head before he'd fainted was – will he ever wake up again or it's the end…

Scully was driving the jeep, which he was in charge of, to Drassen Airport. But before choosing the path leading him straight to Drassen, he had one more duty, a kind of moral one. So he drove the car back to the city, where Mike was killed (as he thought). Scully couldn't leave the body of his friend unburied – if it was the only thing he was capable of doing for Mike, then he had to do it. Actually, he knew that he is doing it mostly for himself, just to add a feeling that he has done something in the end.

Being as sulky as he could be, Scully stopped the car not too far from the entrance of the building, where the battle has taken place about an hour ago. He cast a look on the huge building, becoming even more withdrawn – everything here reminded him of the past events. He was hoping that no one around here has bothered cleaning up the streets from corpses of Deidrana's ex-soldiers and he'll find Mikes body right where his friend's been shot. However, coming closer, he had to admit that his friend's body wasn't where it supposed to be. He cursed quietly – not that Scully really thought that his departed friend would bother himself about the final abode, but Scully's own conscious was nagging life out of him.

Well, if someone of the citizens has taken his friends body away, he had probably burned down the corps already. Scully was just about to turn back to the jeep, when he noticed bloodstains on the ground, which led inside the building. Wondering Scully walked through the door and stopped frozen – Mike was lying on the floor, face down, with a knife in his hand. Hardly believing his eyes, Scully kneeled down by his friend, slowly turning him over. Mike's shirt was completely wet of the blood, he was hardly breathing, but as Scully turned Mike over it caused him pain and Mike opened his eyes, almost losing his consciousness again and with no awareness of who was beside him, he still tried to defend himself – slowly raised his arm with a knife, but was easily caught by Scully.

Damn, Mike, is it possible?!.. How did you managed to survive?

Whispered Scully happily and as he caught Mikes arm with a knife, he added much louder, almost laughing.

C'mon, buddy, throw down your knife – it's over now, Queen is dead. You're no longer on the mission, calm down for a while…

Of course, Mike could do nothing to Scully, except those useless attempts to cut him with a knife, while he hardly could raise his hand. But Scully knew his friends character perfectly and found it necessarily to prevent him from defending himself, though he was impressed by that desperate effort. After the first joy, Scully could evaluate how seriously his friend was wounded – the fact that he survived right after being shot won't guarantee that he would survive some hours more before Scully could organize a professional medical help. And to get a medic here will take at least two hours… Impossible. And Scully's own skills in medicine surely weren't good enough to heal such serious wound or at least to help without the risk of making it worse.

Mike at that time did slowly get the idea of who was there. He tried to reply, and his voice, tuneless and muddy, was so low, that Scully could hardly define what he was saying:

Scully… Bang on time.

Scully could swear there was irony in his voice – even in the state he was in Mike was still talking a bit arrogantly. But Scully, who got used to his best friends manners, could notice also a relief in his voice. Seeing that his friend is between consciousness and unconscious state he tried to decide fast what could be done:

Now you surely have no right to die – if you survived already, then be so kind to stay alive for at least few more years…

Scully was speaking in his usual manner, while his mind was searching for a solution that will better fit the situation.

How d'you think, could you survive a ride in a car?

Mike, who failed to concentrate his sight on Scully and closed his eyes, answered still in a low, but calm voice:

Preferably, I'd abstain. But I suppose, there is no choice…

Scully just wondered again – Mike seemed to be as calm and ironical as always, although Scully could perfectly guess, how should he feel now.

No, no choice, actually – if you want to stay alive. The car 's just a few feet away, but I'm afraid both your legs are broken.

- Possibly.

Mike wasn't able to say more – pain shock was too hard to handle.

Scully, seeing that time is working against them, put Mike's arm around his shoulder and weighed him up, feeling that Mike has griped his shoulder, trying at least to hold on by himself, if he couldn't walk. Although Mike had loosen his grip few seconds later as he was deaden fast, Scully was impressed again by the will power of his friend, which he had observed quite often before, but never in such circumstances.

Scully took his friend to the jeep and placed him on the seat next to driver, as the car had only a cabin and an open carosserie with two benches. Seeing that his friend is pale as the death itself he became scared, that Mike won't survive the ride and for a second he thought – isn't it too cruel to take him that far, if he had the death-wounds… But he had to try – if Mike himself had tried to get inside the building before, he won't give up that easily.

I don't think I should try to deal with your wounds – you know my skills in medicine are horrible…

- I hope, I have enough blood remained for another hour.

Wheezed Mike a reply, pausing on every word as he hardly could catch the air.

Still noticing sarcasm in Mike's words, Scully calmed down a bit. He was already driving the jeep as fast as he could, hoping that the ride will take less than an hour.

So, what happened to the Queen?

Mike asked ten minutes later.

That question almost made Scully laugh – he perfectly understood that Mike won't listen to what he'll answer, but still that legendary guy tried to make the impression that he could have a chat. So Scully told the whole story, while he was driving, keeping an eye on his friend's state.

Mike wasn't listening at all, also he could hardly understand what Scully was saying, but he needed some sound to keep him awake as an unconscious state was scaring him much more than the pain he had to deal with.

It took them only half of an hour to get to Drassen Airport, but for Mike it was equal to ages. As they were almost there, Mike said quietly:

Stop.

Scully sopped the jeep and watched him curiously. Mike continued:

Go and get a medic. The one who doesn't talk much. No one should know I'm alive.

Scully waggled his head:

You're damn crazy! You are almost dying here, any doctor should fit…

But Mike interrupted him:

Do as I say.

Scully cursed but conformed – Mike was so self-confident and Scully could not argue with him. After all, that should be Mike's choice. So Scully went to the airport, where some mercs were still waiting for the plane. The one who caught Scully's eye was MD – the youngest member of AIM, but a professional doctor. As MD had never seen Mike, he couldn't recognize him so he won't tell anybody.

Hey you, yeah I mean you, MD… Come here – I need to talk to you personally.

MD, a young man in the age of 23 with brownish hair, smart eyes and a mobile face, was the newest member of AIM – he was graduated only some months before joining the organization and was taken on a minimal salary as all his skills excluding medicine were quite low. Being hot blooded and ready to take on the world as a lot of the young people do, he was happy to work in Arulko and very enthusiastic about any order he could get. But mostly he was kept in the rear to help with injuries. After the Arulco mission was over he felt quite disappointed. He joined AIM instead of becoming a normal doctor not to do the same job miles away from the USA. But being an optimistic kind of person he thought that, as he is more experienced now, the next mission will be totally different. At least, sitting there, waiting for the plane to take him home, he was full of new hopes about his future career.

As he heard someone calling him, MD turned his had, facing Scully. Scully was to him a kind of celestial, so he almost jumped up and had to slow down himself to make a more serious impression.

Oh, you called me?..

MD hardly prevented himself from adding "sir" to his question.

Yeah, I did, MD. I need your help as a doctor…

Scully started his explanations, trying at the same time not to give away all the information.

A friend of mine is injured really badly…

But he was interrupted by a young man.

If he needs a medical help, you'd better take me to him – you can explain everything while on our way. I am a doctor and it's my duty to help people.

While saying it, MD couldn't help exulting, how lucky he was – to do a favor to Scully was his ticket to the bright future…

"Did you helped all the Deidrana's people as well, the follower of the Hippocrates?.." – Thought Scully, but he found it reasonable to take MD to Mike as quickly as he could. So he showed the direction and they took the path.

Now I'll explain you a few things – my friend was a soldier in the Queen army, but as the war is over now, I thought I had to help him. He was injured in one of the battles…

They came straight to the jeep. Mike was unconscious – he's spent all his strength and his face was now even paler than before. MD after inspecting his state, told Scully in a low voice:

He's wounds are far too serious to heal not being in the hospital. I could try to pick out the bullets and bandage him, but I won't be able to do more here… He needs to be taken to the hospital, if…

He paused for a few seconds then added:

If he survives the flight.

Scully opened his mouth to argue, but then said only:

Alright. Do what you're able to do.

MD did everything quickly and professional – he was real good at what he was doing, especially for such a young man. Mike was still unconscious when MD had finished, which was for his own good.

Now… We have to take him to the plane.

- Nope, it's impossible.

Scully grumbled, as he remembered what Mike had told him.

We have to wait for another plane.

MD looked at him with a silent question written in his eyes.

But that's crazy… He lost so much blood, his chances to survive…

Scully interrupted the young doctor:

I know. But take it as it is – we can't go now.

MD was clever enough not to argue. He stayed with the patient, while Scully went back to see when they could take the plane. Half an hour later, they were able to leave. Scully paid quite a big amount of money to the pilot, who agreed to take them on board.

When the plane took off the ground, Mike regained consciousness and opened his eyes. MD, who was beside him as a doctor, said in a low voice.

Now, take it easy. I am a doctor and we are on our way to US. Try to relax.

Mike had only raised his eyebrow and looked at Scully. His friend came closer with a smile:

How d' you feel after all?

- Happy to be alive.

Mike answered and looked at MD once more. Scully understood what he wants and addressed himself to MD:

Could you give me the seat? I'll stay beside him.

MD, feeling that there is much more in this story than Scully had told him, gave him his seat and took a seat some feet away from them, but so that he could hear them talking.

Now, who's that guy?

Asked Mike so quietly, that MD could not recognize a word.

A new one at AIM. He doesn't know who you are, don't worry.

Scully answered in the same manner.

Alright.

Mike said it, as if he was checking how Scully had done his job and was satisfied with the results. Then he added:

Give me your pistol. I hate being unarmed.

Scully looked at him a bit wondering but then smiled, giving Mike his gun:

you are damn crazy, buddy.

- Maybe.

Answered Mike calmly, as if he didn't mind being so.

Now, whom do you want to kill with that stuff – there are no enemies in this plane.

Scully added, laughing.

You never know.

Mike answered, while observing MD, who was watching sky through the window.

C'mon, Mike…

Scully didn't finish his phrase as his eyes met eyes of Mike, which were flashing fire. Scully made a huge mistake calling Mike by his name.

MD looked at Mike with his eyes wide open:

Oh, aren't you the famous Mike?! I know, I heard, you and Scully were friends, I mean, you are friends as I see! Good Gosh, I never thought that I would ever meet you personally!

MD even stood up and came closer.

- Now I see why you took another plane!

Scully, remind me to cut off your tongue, when we are back to US.

Said Mike gloomily. Scully only looked guiltily at his friend.

But MD couldn't stop talking:

It's such an honor to help you! I heard so much about you – you are a real living-legend!

MD was the one who had never dealt with Mike's moody character, but heard a lot about his deeds.

Maybe you could share some professional secrets with me? Or… Just tell something about your past? And what about your name? Should you have some name in your passport at least! Oh, and is it true that you had killed J. F. Kennedy?..

Mike by that time was observing the young Doctor with unblinking eyes. This Doc of Medicine beats even Scully in being goddamn talkative, made Mike a conclusion. After MD's last phrase, he stopped him:

- Are you kidding me? Or do you truly believe that I will… Ah, come here!

With those words Mike caught the young doctor by the collar with his arm pressing the muzzle of his pistol towards MD's forehead. It was made so fast and unpredictable that MD didn't have any chances to defense at all.

Now you listen – one more question, one more exclamation or one more phrase containing the name 'Mike' and you will find a hole in your head. Did you get it?

MD nodded, being scared and enrapt at the same time.

Next…

Mike continued, holding MD in his iron grasp with a gun facing the young man.

Everyone thinks I'm dead. And I want to remain so for some time. So forget everything you had seen here, and if someone learned anything about me from you, you'll regret that you was born at all. Did you understand everything that I've said?

MD was a clever boy so he nodded and answered:

Yes, sir. If I have a choice between the death and doing something good to you, I'd prefer to be useful for you. No one would learn anything about what happened from me.

Mike looked at MD's face for some more seconds, as if he was thinking whether to believe him or to shot him right here.

Alright, boy. Remember that what I've told you.

He set MD free and hid the gun away.

MD stepped back, rubbing his neck. He took his seat, keeping silence ever since and looking into the window with a totally innocent expression of his face.


	5. Chapter 4 -The Dragon

**The Dragon**

The answering machine proceeded to the next message:

- This is Commander Spice from the AIM speaking. We would like to receive a disproof or a confirmation of the mercenary named Mike being shot to death three months ago on the Arulko ground. Please, contact us if you have any information.

That wasn't the first message from the AIM. They wanted to have the information first-hand, even though they obviously had quite a few witnesses. Mike shook his head – who do they think the information would come from, if he were dead? Or they expect him having a wife? Or kids? Or, maybe, a butler?

It should be hard to confirm his death, considering he never existed. Well, in this world, if you don't have a surname and any records, you don't exist. In fact he has a couple of surnames for utility purposes – you can't store your money in a bank without any documents and he wasn't going to keep his money buried in the ground as some kind of treasure from the adventure stories. Yet he made sure no one would track his accounts back to him.

He left the answering machine alone, leaning back in a brown leather chair. Three month have passed since he was badly wounded in Arulko. Almost the double amount of time he would normally give himself to recover. He wasn't sure whether it was the closest near-death experience he ever had, but certainly this one had the most long-lasting consequences. He was still unable to walk without a cane. Normally he would overexercise himself, force to overcome the trauma. This time it didn't work – twice he tried, twice he ended up hurting his knee and collapsing. That was exactly what he was told by his surgeon. He got used to prove himself an exception. Not in this case, apparently.

The consequences of the punctured lung were still apparent as well. Maybe he was actually getting too old for that kind of game? He never even considered that before. He, the rational person, had the naïve belief in his own invincibility. Other people get killed, other people get old. He is too good for all that. Is he rational at all? Or a lunatic on the never-ending hunt for money?

He nervously grabbed the cane and stood up – this forced vacation has started to become unbearable. He was never a self-reflective person, but when you are all alone twenty-four seven with no job to do, your brain ask for some exercise and slowly chewing your own weaknesses in your mind fits perfectly. He walked to the window and observed the typical suburban view – evening skies over the small houses roofs. That was his 'official' residence – the place he can be contacted at. What's the best way to stay unnoticed – to become one of the crowd. His phone number was tied to this address and was available to the AIM, not to the clients directly – thanks to the organization, they allowed calling mercenaries only via their web-page.

When he recovered enough after the latest wounds, he kept changing places (luckily he could afford quite a few), feeling trapped. That was the first time he decided to visit his official residence since he got shot – enough time had passed and it was unlikely he was still at risk of letting anyone to uncover the fact he was alive.

People outside of his window were living their lives – kids playing in the yard, a woman enjoying her hot drink on the porch of her house, a man walking a dog. Life seems so simple, predictable and safe for them. The 'normal' life, something that Scully tried to advertise to him many times, 'though Mike always found it quite debatable coming from someone who has been divorced seven times. Scully was a born optimist in everything, including his private life. After another tearful break-up he managed to find a new "love of his life" astonishingly quickly, once in a matter of hours.

Now Scully had seven ex-wives, eight children and a lot of child support to pay. Mike, on the contrary, had no one. Accumulating his wealth and no one to spend it on. 'You are a dragon sleeping on your gold' – the comparison that made him shiver – too close to the truth. He was like that legendary creature – feared, sometimes admired and all the best 'knights' would love to cut his head off. To obtain the status of the fairy tale beast wasn't easy at all – it all came through hard work and great achievements. Was it all worth it? - the dreaded question. You set yourself a goal – you achieve it. He never thought what happens next in this little scheme. Normally, it would be another goal to achieve. What's his goal now? He is god damn rich, probably permanently physically damaged and in his fifties.

He took a glass of scotch from the table and sat back in the chair. He didn't drink often – most of the time he preferred to keep his head clear, but sometimes he needed to smudge his vision of reality and needed it badly. Scully, coming from a mixed English-American family, introduced him to scotch and it remained his favourite drink ever since.

His hand reached for the answering machine.

- You have 2 new messages, – mechanical voice kept him company, - yesterday at one PM.

Speaking with youngish emotional female voice, the machine said:

- Please, pick up the phone. I know you ain't dead. I have a job offer for you. The payment is negotiable. Please call me back on...

That wasn't a first message from a mysterious lady who "knows he ain't dead". She left six more messages in the past two weeks, the content of which stayed the same ffrom one message to another - "I know you are alive" or "it's impossible you've actually been shot" convinced Mike she didn't really know anything and that "job offer" thing and promises of a big pay check were meaningless since he wasn't fit enough to take any sort of assignment.

- Today at 10 AM – said the machine and started speaking with Scully's voice:

- Hey, mate, are you alive there? Don't you think it's unfair to keep me in the dark. Call me back or even better - pick up the damn phone!

Yes, it is actually unfair, thought Mike. Scully was the only person who had all his phone numbers and who was able to reach him any time. Not this time though. Mike didn't want even his best friend to know what state he is in. He was far too confused himself about the future outlook to let anyone in. Maybe he is wrong, maybe it is exactly the time to talk, to seek advice. Maybe the friendly, easy-going and insightful Scully, could help him. But that overwhelming quality of Mike's own character – his arrogance – was getting better of him. No way he is going to accept the failure publicly, even if the 'public' is represented only by his best friend.

Scotch's done the job fine, Mike was half-asleep in the chair.

The sudden sound of the door bell returned him to the reality. He put the empty glass to the table. The ringing of the door bell persisted.

Who the hell could it be? Scully? He never comes unannounced. On the other hand, Mike never before tried to disappear off Scully's radar. What if it's not Scully? What if someone tries to uncover the fact he is alive? AIM? No way they would be that intrusive. Then who?

He quietly walked down the stairs to the front door. If that weren't weird for a safe area like this one, he would put a video camera outside, but to keep his cover, he used a door with small square mirrors. The mirrors they were for the person on the outside, from the inside you could see through them well enough. Sometimes the simple solution is the best one.

Through the door now he could see a small woman in her late twenties. She was hardly 5 ft 5 tall, dressed casually and had curly red hair. And he definitely didn't know her. That was as much information as he could get. A neighbour? Possibly. For the neighbours he was a businessman from NY, who likes to come to his suburban house now and then. They didn't bother him a lot, but sometimes when someone was moving in to the street, the newcomers were introducing themselves to the new neighbours. And it was better to look normal and not keep your door shut when your lights are obviously on.

Still, she might not have been a neighbour. There was only one way to find out – after all, he will leave the house at some point and it would be worse, if she were spying on him then. He pulled his gun out from under the denim jacket he was wearing, checked it and hid it away again. Hardly she is a killer – who would operate in a place like this? But Mike preferred to consider every possibility.

The woman was pretty persistent, keeping on ringing the door bell and getting on his nerves.

He came to the door, paused and pulled the door handle.

The woman looked up to see his face:

- I knew you are alive!

"A great start" – thought Mike.


	6. Chapter 5 - The assignment

**The assignment**

"Can I come in?" Probably it was a matter of politeness – otherwise there was no point in asking - the strange lady let herself in the same time she asked the question, squeezing inside the house between Mike and the wall.

He considered blocking her way, but dropped the idea – it was better to continue the conversation inside. She obviously knew who he was, and just slamming the door in her face wouldn't be of much help.

She stopped in the hallway, looking around with amusement. "So this is your 'den'? I've imagined it would be... less normal. Like heads of your enemies on the walls."

Mike shook his head. If he were complaining to himself about being alone, at this point he'd be thankful to wake up in that leather chair to find the absurd creature that invaded his house being just an alcohol-influenced dream. The creature didn't want to vanish into the thin air 'though, so he was left with no choice but to confront her.

He ran quickly through the questions in his head and picked the main one: "How did you know I'm alive?"

Whatever this weirdo was doing here, she seemed to be harmless. And he was more interested in keeping his secret than in her motives.

"I didn't know it... exactly." She replied. "But a Legend like you don't just die in some gunfight. You are far too good for that."

Utter absurd. Since when does he have groupies? But the good thing was - his secret was safe. At least before she had seen him alive.

"How did you find me?" The second important question – not like he had an official fanclub located here.

But she didn't answer this one. Instead, she started pouring the information on him: "I didn't come to tell you how good you are. I came to hire you. You see – it's a business proposition. I need the best one for this job – it's a one day job and I am going to pay you a million for it – 50 % upfront."

He was going to stop her blabbering, but the last phrase made him forget what he was going to say and repeat after her instead:

"A million? U.S. Dollars?"

For a day's job? That can't be right. He must have had one too many shots of whiskey – that's why he is seeing a one-million-U.S.-dollars-proposition in the shape of a red-haired woman, who almost broke into his house.

"Yes. A million. U.S. dollars. Does it sound good enough? Do we have a deal? If so, I should explain – "

"Hold it," this time he interrupted her. "We certainly don't have a deal. And you have quite a lot of explanations to make. Let's start with a simple one - who are you?"

"Yes. I am sorry. It's all a huge mess."

That was the first time he had to agree with something she was saying.

"I am Jane Carey, the daughter of William Carey. Do you remember him?"

Oh yeah, he remembered. And it wasn't good. Not for any particular reason, but when the past is coming after you – it's strange. Means something. William Carey was one of the two gentlemen, who hired him when he was eighteen. The two gentlemen who were participating in some, surely illegal, activities, for which they needed a squad of young, cheap, but talented soldiers. The squad in which Mike met Scully. And which they both have left since it was obvious, no one was going to raise the pay. Well, at least the daughter wasn't as stingy as the father.

"He considers himself your mentor."

She obviously expected a bigger reaction than his indifferent shrug.

"He had been following your career ever since you've left his team. And I heard a lot about you from him. That's why when he was kidnapped three weeks ago – I knew there is only one man who could save him."

It's getting better by minute. Now the kidnapping.

"The kidnappers want his money." She continued. "But he secretly transferred all his funds to me six months ago. Now they want me to come to them and sign the funds over, in exchange for his life."

"And you can't contact the officials, because the money were obtained illegally."

That's very much William Carey thing – transfer the illegal money to his own daughter, putting her in danger. Mike could bet, Carey learnt six month ago someone's after him. That Carey is a bastard, Mike knew it since the moment he has first seen him. Some people just have it written all over their faces.

"Yes, but it was a long time ago. Anyway, it doesn't matter to you, does it? After all, you were working with him."

"I was working _for_ him," he corrected. "I wasn't, and still am not, aware of what he was doing back then. And don't want to know. But you are right. I don't give a damn how he obtained the money."

"So you will help me?" Her voice was full of hope, as if he would perform some magic to return her fraudulent father.

"No," his reply came straight away. "Did you notice this?"

He raised his hand with the cane.

"I don't carry it around for fun. However tempting a million sounds, I am not in a fighting form."

Damn women, thought he as her eyes became watery, why when you give them a very good reason why they can't have what they want, they make you feel like a bastard?

"He is my father. I've got to save him."

"With the funds like this, you can hire the whole AIM"

"But I don't need them – I need you. I know, if you are on the case, he will return safely."

"That's what I call a reputation," murmured he sarcastically, then addressed her: "I said, I cannot take the assignment. I am not able to fight and give it hundred percent. And don't make me explain that again – it hurts my teeth."

She remained silent, her head low, her eyes wondering from his face to the cane and back.

"Now you go and get guys from the AIM to do the job. And I trust you to keep the fact I am alive as well as my whereabouts as a secret."

"Never trust women," said his inner voice, "especially those who wanted something from you and didn't get it". But he hadn't much of a choice. Certainly, shooting her dead to keep the secret would be an overkill.

But she wasn't going anywhere. Instead she pulled a small hand-gun out of her purse and pointed it at him.

"If you don't want to do it by your free will, I'll force you!"

Mike looked at the gun. Then at her face. Tears were running down her cheeks. Typical hysteria. This obviously wasn't his day.

He stepped forwards and in one quick movement grabbed the gun away from her.

"Next time you want to shoot someone – cock the gun first."

She didn't reply, instead she almost fell on to him, so he had to let go of the cane and catch her with his both arms. She grabbed his jacket, hiding her face on his chest, sobbing.

"I am not going anywhere unless you take the job."

And she supported this statement by fainting.

One thing he was sure of - that was the most original way to offer him a job he had ever encountered.


End file.
